


Hair

by CtrlAltDel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, This is bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2932013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly this isn't good and it doesn't need a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Meh

Her hair use to be long.

Aunt May styled it into pigtails and braids with little bow barrettes weighting the normally sporadic brown locks. Sometimes it was flattened to her tiny waist or curled elegantly to her shoulders.

She hated it but put up with it because Aunt may seemed to really like it so she put up with it.  
\--  
The first time she cut her hair was in 7th grade when a boy said she was too girly to play flag football with their group.

Her hair reached her shoulders if you pulled it from its curls and she stopped wearing skirts and dresses, opting for jeans and t-shirts.

The boys still didn't let her play.  
\--  
Her hair was at her elbows the next time she cut it.

It was after the spider bit her, after she found out about her powers, after Uncle Ben died. It all just felt like too much and she felt herself be weighed down by something so she cut her hair off as a result. 

It barely touched the nape of her neck.  
\--  
The next time her hair wasn't even past her shoulders when she decided to cut it off and shave off the remainder.

The mask was itchy when she had hair but she soon found out it was itchier without it.

A lot of people asked her if she was going through chemo. She hated that.  
\--  
When the Avengers got her, she barely had peach fuzz on her head. 

By the time she unmasked herself it was too long to be a buzz cut but too short to be much of anything else.

Toni looked at her strangely a few times but ended up forgetting about it within a week, seeing it as the norm. Captain ran her hands through it and sometimes commented on how she would love to see it long. Thor usually rubbed her head and talked about her long Asgardian maidens hair usually was, but saying how much he enjoyed it. Bruce, Clint and Tasha didn't have much of an opinion on it.  
\--  
Her hair would brush past her shoulders if it weren't for it being stuffed under a bald cap under her mask.

But she's thinking of doing her hair like Lady Deadpool. The whole ponytail that goes out of the suit thing. But she doesn't think that her hair was long enough to even try it.

Maybe she should grow it out.  
\--  
Half her head is shaven but the other half barely reached her chest as she's directing Wanda on how to move their new couch.

"Why don't you come over here and help me!" Wanda exclaims plopping onto the couch as if to say that she was done moving stuff. "No she's not tok dainty to help...She dislocated my jaw with one punch before I'm pretty sure she's not dainty." She whispered to herself and Petra rolls her eyes before walking over to her girlfriend, pushing the couch into the position she wanted it.

"There." The dark hair girl says proudly her hands on her hips, Wanda's arms going through the loops of her arm to hug her close.

"Tacos?" The blonde asks her scarred face pressed into the other girl's stomach.

"Tacos." She replied running her hands through her girlfriends hair.


End file.
